HDN: Blue Flames
by pokemonreborn1
Summary: I got interested like other people to give Vert a sibling. So, this going my take on it... So let get started on this.
1. The new Can-did-ate

**I don't own HD Neptunia at all except for the OCs.**

* * *

 ** _(? Pov)_**

I am walking with a wooden katana-like sword as move throught Leanbox as monster that are attacking from a two years ago with my little sister, Chara. Chara have pale skin and jet black hair goes to her waist. She also have light blue eyes just like me. She is wearing a green t-shirt with a yellow stipes in the middle of it and blue jeans. She is 5'2 feet tall, which is only two inches shorter than me.

As for the reason for monsters attacking Leanbox, is because that the four CPUs disappear about three years ago and since we don't have a CPU candidate of our own there is no protect us as the ones that can are overwhelmed by the monster that are attacking the city for last two years. It have something to with a graveard that appear arounded the Goddess disappeared.

" _ **GA** **ARROOOU!**_ " Something roar behind us. We turn around to see an ancient dragon flying above us.

"Well why are we just **golden**."

"Sans, now not the time for joking. " Chara scolded me harsly.

"Aww, I thought it was **fang** -tastic." I said with a grinned. Chara just glared at me and ran to the closest building, which just so happens to the Basilicom of Leanbox. I look at the dragon started unleashes his fire breath. "Oh, crap." I said as I dodge the attack. Then, I swing my sword to only have the dragon block with it's tail and then it bitch-slapped me into the basillicom. _*Crash*_ "Ugg, what did I hit?" I asks as look around as I saw the green walls and a broken wooden desk as well two doors on the floor. I also saw Chara look at we with a worry expression on her face.

"Idiot, why did try to fight something you can't beat?"

"I have to protect you, sis. You are the only family left after all." I said then, I heard the roar of the dragon. Then, I look forward to see unleashing another breath of fire right at us. So, I grab Chara's hand and ran further in the basillicom to avoid the flames. We ran to a room with huge emerald green doors. There a sign above it with words that says ' _Sharicite Room_ '.

" Sans, I don't think we should go in there."

" ** _GAA_ _ARROOOOOOOU!_** "

"I don't think we time to worry about the consequences right now." I said as I push the doors open and grab her hand. Then, we ran inside the room just as the tail of the dragon slam down at place where we were standing at. "Well, that was a close one." _*Shake, clang*_ I looked around and saw dark green walls in this large room. The room is also dark green and only light in this room is one huge light green crystal surrounded by seven smaller ones on the ceiling.

"Pretty" Chara said as she let go my hand and went further in. Then, I heard a loud noise that is coming form behind me. So, I turn around just to see cracks in the door and wall surrounded it. _*Clang*_ I look up to see the crystal are shacking and started to fall. I look to see my sister is under it as they fell. So, I ran up to her and push her out of way. Then, it stab me in the back and started to glow very bright green that started to blind me. Then, everything became dark.

* * *

 **(Chara POV)**

I had to close my eyes as the bright light surrounded my brother and when the light disappear I was a man with dark green hair took my brother place and he was a whole foot taller than me too. When, he open his eye. They where dark green with one of them glowing and also they have power symbol in them like the CPUs. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a large green X in the middle and over it is a blue hoodie. "Sis, is something the **mat** -ter?" The man said in deep voice.

"Brother?"

"Who else **wood** I be."

"You definitely are Sans with those bad puns of yours."

"Come on sis that stung. It stung right here." Sans said as place his hand over his chest. _*Crash*_ I look over to see the dragon is inside the room now. "It look like I have to tip the scales in my favor now." He said as he summon a sword and then he disappear. _*Slice*_ Then, he reappear and the dragon is dead. Then, the dragon fade away and in it place is an golden dragon tooth and 40 credits on the floor. Then, Sans walk over to me with the sword now gone and said, "So, what should we will do now?"

"Well first of all, we should pick up that stuff so we use it later. Then, figure out what going on with you."

"I can anwser that, young lady." Said a voice near the door. I turn to see an light-skin woman with very long, curly mint colored hair that in a high ponytail-style with a black and green twin-bow with a few bangs and long curls of hair framing her face. Her eyes are an almond-red color. She wearing revealing black dress with long boots and gloves that end at her wrist, along with a black neck piece with a white sphere in the center that has a small green x in the center and two small pieces of purple cloth. On both hips, she has black ribbon-cloth segments that have longer cloth pieces dangling from both sides with green sparkled coloring inside. The skirt is practically non-existent on the dress, being a simple cloth in front of her lower area.

"How and you are you?" Sans ask her.

" I'm Chika, the Oracle of Leanbox."

"I am Chara and this Sans, my brother."

"Nice to meet the both of you and now tell me, do you know that crystal that fall on you was?"

"I assume it was the Sharicite."

"Well, you aren't stupid at least and you are correct." She said to him, "When, the Sharicite hit you and glowed it was establishing you to it. It also made you a CPU candidate of this nation."

"Wait, my brother is what!?"

"I said that your brother is now a CPU candidate."

"How that is possible?"

"Tell me, what that form tell it your true name now."

"Green...Brother"

"That make you Lady Vert's Younger Brother now." Chika said.

"He can't be her brother. He mine." I growled.

"Then, you shouldn't went in here and headed somewhere else for safety, but no so that you have to share him with her. Also-" *Thud* Chika is cut by Sans falling down. Then, a bight light appear in place of his Green Brother form is his original form. Him in his black t-shirt and black shorts with a dark grey hoodie over them. Also, his hair is black just before he transform into Green Brother.

"Brother, are you ok?"

"Don't worry he just tired form being HDD form the first time." Chika corfort me.

"So, what you going to say eailier?"

"I was going to say that Lady Vert finally go her wish of having a sibling of her own like the other CPUs."

 ** _*Timeskip*_**

* * *

 **(Sans POV)**

"Ugg, what happen?" I said as I open my eyes to see a green ceiling. _*Knock,Knock*_ "Who is it?"

* * *

 **PokemonReborn1: I think that perfet place to end it. I wounder who it is though. Please Review.**


	2. Training Area: Halo Mountain

**I don't own HD Neptunia at all except for the OCs.**

* * *

 _ **(Sans POV)**_

"Ugg, what happen?" I said as I open my eyes to see a green ceiling. _*Knock,Knock*_ "Who is it?"

"It me, Sans."

"How, have out for, Sis?" I asks as I sit up.

"You been out for for week, Sans. I'm also here to tell that you need come with me. So, we get some breakfast and also, that Chika wanted to talk with you about something."

' _A week, hun._ ' I thought as I got out of bed and started walking to the door. Once, I get to the green wooden door and as I open the said door to say "Alright, sis lets have some _**bread**_ -fast." To see her standing there with a glare on her face.

"No, Sans don't be like your namestake."

"It was a real _**ribs**_ -tickler, ey." I said with my usual grin on face.

"Oh, come on!" Chara yelled very loudly.

"What going over there!" Chika's voice yelled down the hall form the room.

"Nothing impo-"

"Where just _**egg**_ -ing things on, Chika-san!" I interrupted.

"Well, you guys better get over here or food will be gone!"

"Were coming, right now!" Chara yelled back to Chika and then said, "Follow me." Then, I left the room and follow her down the hallway. The wallway have picture of a very curty and busty woman with long curled light blond hair with long bangs neatly framing her face and she has sad blue looking eyes. She is wearing an emerald green dress with gold markings. Big/loose light green and white gloves and along the top part of her skirt is a big peach/orange bow. Around her neck she wears a big piece of white collar with green lining around the bottom and a very thin white cloth connecting the dress and neck piece together. At the center is a gold circular piece with a small blue gem in the center and tiny red ribbon with gold in the center. She is doing a victory sign.

Another picture further down is the same woman wearing an cosplay of an Assassin's Faith II character at an convention with a golden trophy in her hands. On the other side is a picture of her with three younger girls.

On the far left is a girl with light puple eyes and same shade of hair color. Her hair is shoulder length with somewhat messy bangs with many strands sticking up and few crovering her face. She wears two gamepad-shaped hairclips. This girl is wearing a big white hoodie-like dress with purple striped cuffs, lining, and a purple hood. The outfit had pale, ice blue and light lilac accents. As well as a zipper section, two big round pockets, a big zipper with an N on it, and strings resembling a plug. Around her neck she wore a simple white choker. Her lilac shoes have blue and white accents and were also worn with blue and white striped stockings.

Next to the puprle hair girl is girl with long black hair about waist length, worn up in long pigtails with two-piece black and blue ribbons. Her bangs are neatly combed, framing her face and she has petty red eyes. She is wearing a fancy dress consisting of dark blue, white, red, and small amounts of gold lining and buttons. The dress part covers a red with black spiked lining cloth while the breast part is white, along with the skirt which has black lining on both layers. Behind this is a blue bow, matching a smaller one worn around her neck attached to a black and white collar. In the center is a gold piece.

On the far right and next to the busty woman is girl has short sandy-brown colored hair reaching her neck and dull blue eyes. On the top of her head she is wearing a big white cap with light blue ruffles and a brown and gold under and center piece. She is also wearing an opened white jacket with powder blue markings, dark brown lining, and light colored brown fur. She look to be 13 or 14 years old.

Then, we finally reach the kitchen of this building. I see Chika sitting in a green chair next to a long marble table. On the table there are tons of eggs, bacon, and toast next her and two other chairs at the table. We walk over and each took a seat. Then, I pick up the fork and start eating the food. "So, Chika-san what you want talk about?" I asks after I ate my eggs.

"I wanted to talk about what you need to do."

"And what am I going do?"

"Tor- I mean training."

"Training for what?"

"You training to able to your HDD form at will." Chika said

"Why does he need that Chika?"

"Well, he is now Lady Vert's younger brother now and he will need to able use it to save he-them. Also, the people most like accept that his HDD form is his ture self than his human self."

"Maybe your right the last bit."

"Hey-"

"But don't you think should physically train him as well. So, he can make that form twenty times stronger when he does transformed in that form again."

"Your are right Chara, I should also prepare physical tor-training for him as well."

' _What kind of mess I get into?_ ' I thought as feel a little shiver going down my back. "So, where are we going for this training going to take place?"

"Halo Mountain is where you are going to train for three months and don't come back until time for come back."

"Ok, wait, why do I have go there alone?"

" _Reasons._ " Chika said as start giggling as I started to feel a shiver on my back.

"So, when do I have to go and also which way is Halo Mountain from Leanbox?"

"After breakfast. Also, Halo Mountain is to the west of here about fifteen miles from here" She said with a sadist smile. So then, I went back to eating my food until I was stuff. After that, Chika show me the way out and gave me enough credits to buy, one set of armor, and a sword. Also the credits from killing the Anicent Dragon a week ago. Which is 2240C. So I headed to Weapon Store called Ken Seishin, It a small mevial-like building and I went to see what they have. I look around to see a white broad sword with a black handle. I check what of stats get increase to see that boost in STR by 125 and INT by 112.

"Hmm, so you taking an intrest in that sword kid?" A old man voice asked behind me. I turn around to see man no other than forty at least wearing an dark grey shirt with a black jacket over it. The jacket have two swirls spiral all over the jacket and over were the heart would been if was zip up is a small Ancient Dragon breathing fire. He also wearing a dark blue jeans.

"Who are you, sir?"

"My name is Haruto listís, but may called me Haruto and I am the owner of this store." He said with a proud grin and then asked," What is your name, kid?"

"I'm Sans,"

"Well, Sans it nice meet you."

"It _**knife**_ to met you to."

"Pfft, that was bit funny, young man."

"Thanks, I try."

"So do you want that Bastard Sword you were looking at?"

"Yes, please."

"Well, that will be 1200C, Sans." Haruto said. So, I handed him the 1200C to him and he handed me the sword's sheath. "Is there anything else you need?"

"Naw, that all. I see you later." I said as leave the building with my hand over my back head to the costume shop.

Once, I got over there I went inside the building and looking around to see a blue flamboyant hoodie with golden triming. The hood part is lighter shade of blue. I check what of stats get increase by it. Those where VIT by 114 and HP by 500. I saw it came with a red t-shirt with Fenrir Wolf howling at the moon. The stats that get increase is Vit by 200. I grab both the jacket and shirt. Then, I took to the cashier. The cashier said that the jacket is 150C and the shirt cost 250C. Once That I went to the changing room and I took off my shirt and jacket. Then, I put on the clothes that I bought. That I took the Bastard Sword I bought earlier and strapped it on my belt on the left side. Then, I left the room and headed out of building.

Once, I was done preparing for training at Halo Mountain there was one more thing to do and that going to the Guild to find excuse for going to the mountain in the first place. When, I got to the guild main building here at Leanbox. I sign up to the join the guild and for now I only can do E-rank quest for down. 'Now let see what quest wants people go to Halo Mountain.' I thought as I look throught E-rank quest to see two of them. One called More Leaves, that quest want someone to collect x4 Radish Leaf from there and other one called Swallowtail Harassments is to kill x10 Swallowtail. They are both Sponsor by LeanBox and Bounty is 500C each.

So, I tap the accept button for both them and then, I head out the building and then, when to meet my two cilents. I told them both that I accepted their quest.

Finally, I headed to Halo Mountain. When, I go to the base of the mountain there where some trees, and green markings on the gound in a chip-like pattern every other stop. So, I started my hike up the mountain until I see two High Heal Dogoo and Radisher. So, I unsheathe the sword and walk behind one of the Dogoos hit it in the back of head.

 _*Battle Start*_

Since, I have a low AGI Stats compare to the foes I was facing. High Heal Dogoo #1 came at me, " **HIHEDOGOOOOOOO** " as it swing one of arms at me and I try to block, but only to have it hit my cheek instead of neck. ***Sans HP: 2150/2300*** Then, the other High Heal Dogoo move at and pounce at me with it's body. I dodge it by an hair.

"That was close." I said to myself. Then, the Radisher slow came and punch me in the leg. *Sans HP: 2000/2300*"Now, it my turn." I said as swing the Bastard Sword with this combo Slash, Rush, Slash. *Sans AP: 324/400* Which hit the both High Heal Dogoos. _*High Heal Dogoos #1 Hp: 80% of 100%* *High Heal Dogoo #2 HP: 95% of 100%*_ Then, the High Heal Dogoo #1 swing it's two of it arms this time and I was only able to block one of them. _*Sans HP: 1850/2300*_ "Haha," I said just the second High Heal Dogoo swing it arm and hit me in the gut. *Sans HP: 1700/2300*

" **Radishhh** ," The Radisher said as went to punch me again, but I was able block in time. Then, It was my turn and so, I use the same combo as last time. _*Sans AP: 248/400*_ I hit High Heal Dogoo #1 all those times. _*High Heal Dogoos #1 Hp: 65% of 100%*_ Once, again the First High Heal Dogoo swing it arm which I try to block to only get hit in gut. _*Sans HP: 1650/2300*_ Then, the second swing it's arm and I lean back to dodge it successfully. Next, the Radisher went to headbutt me this time and I couldn't dodge in time. _*Sans HP: 1500/2300*_

"Let try something new." I said as use this combo, Rapid Hit, Rush, Rush _*Sans AP: 189/400*_ and all of that is target on the first High Heal Dogoo. _*Rapid Hit - Critical Hit* *High Heal Dogoo#1 HP: 30% of 100%*_

" **HiHeDOGOOOOOOOOOOOO** ," The First High Heal Dogoo said as ram at me with it's head and knock me back three feet. *Critical Hit* *Sans HP: 1200/2300*

"Ugg, that going sting a bit, to-marrow." I said just the second High Heal Dogoo hit my cheek with it's arm. *Sans HP: 1150/2300* Then, the Radisher try to headbut me again, but this time I block it and push him back. I used last combo again on the two High Heal Dogoos. * _Sans Ap: 130/400* *Rush - Critical Hit*_ _*High Heal Dogoo#1 HP: Dead* *High Heal Dogoo#2 HP: 85% of 100%*_

" **HiHeDOGOOOOOOOO** ," The remain Dogoo said as it swing one of it arms and hit me in the left leg. *Sans HP: 1000/2300* Then, Radisher trow a punch, but miss me. I use this combination, Rush x3 on the High Heal Dogoo.*Sans AP: 82/400* *High Heal Dogoo HP: 55% of 100%*

Then, High Heal Dogoo ram into me and I had no to block it. _*Critical Hit*_ * ** _Sans HP: 700/2300*_** " **Raddddddddishhhh** ," Radisher said as trew a fast punch at my gut and like that last hit I couldn't dodge it as well. _*Critical Hit*_ _*Sans Hp: 400/2300*_ I fall to my knees and use the swords as staff.

"Hnn," I said in pain. _'I don't want to die, here. I need get through this training and come back to my sis._ ' I thought and then said, "It now or never!" I said as I activate my HDD form. _*Sans SP: 1400/1500*_ Then, I started to see light cover me as I close my eyes and started to grow in size. Once, the light disappear and I then said, "I going be _**Radish**_ this now." Then, I summon an katana-like sword. This sword was six feet long, it have dark blue handle with blue diamond attach to it. The Guard was white skull that shape like the *Aster Blaster's head, but smaller. The blade was light blue and sharp edge is white. The Guard had white eyes.

"This will do." I said as use the same combo as last time _*Green Brother/Sans AP: 34/400*_ and each hit made it's mark. _*x2 Rush - Critical Hit*_ _*High Heal Dogoo HP: Dead*_ _*Radisher HP: Dead*_

 _*LV UP*_

"I got more stronger."

 _*Sans Stats/_

 _LV: 4_

 _HP: 2000 {2500} SP: 1800_

 _AP: 800 STR: 600 {725}_

 _VIT: 500 {814} INT: 2100 {2212}_

 _AGI: 1100 TEC: 850_

 _AVD: 540 LUK: 525_

 _MOV: 4*_

 _*Monster Drops: 1000C, x2 Radish Leaf*_

 _*New Moves/_

 _SP Skills/_

 _Teleportation_

 _Bone Attack*_

 _*Battle End*_

"Welp, that did it and three more of those Radish Leaves to go." I said to myself. Then, I saw a Healing Pod on the ground.

 _*One Grinding Later*_

 _*Battle Start*_

I am fighting two wolves and two Swallowtails left. This the fourth turn and I have 1800/2600 HP left, 828/1000 AP left and 2026/2100 SP Left. Also, I am in human form as well. Since, I use Teleportation two turns ago and make this my last turn with it until I re-cast again. So, the one of wolves attack jump at me and I teleport to the right of it. Then, the next wolf jump attack me, for only to teleport behind it. "Well, I'm going _**Howling**_ as rate." I said and pretend to yawn. Then, the wolf jump at me as well. I just teleport to the right of the wolf. Next is one of the Swallowtails that fly at me and like before I teleport at of the way. Then, the second attack me and just the other foes, I teleported and reappear behind them. "Mine turn and I planed finishing this quickly." I said as activate my HDD form. _*Sans SP: 1926/2100*_ Then, the light appeared again and I close my eyes once more. Once, I opened again, I just quickly summon my sword. "Welp, I got a _**bone**_ to pick with you, **_Bone Attack_**." I said _*Green Brother/Sans AP: 744/1000* *Green Brother/Sans SP: 1876/2100*_ as lift up my left hand and cause bones to spike out of the ground and hit both of the wolves, which cause Guard Break and Critical Hit. _*Wolf#1 HP: Dead* *Wolf#2 HP: Dead*_

Then, one of two Swallowtails flew at me, but I did is block it and second one also attack me. Just like the last one I block it. _*Green Brother/Sans SP: 1861/2100*_ "Once more, _**Bone Attack**_." I said as once again _*Green Brother/Sans AP: 660/1000* *Green Brother/Sans SP: 1811/2100*_ summon the bone to spike the two Swallowtails. _*Swallowtail#1 HP: Dead* *SwallowTail#2 HP: Dead*_

 _*LV UP*_

I got even more stronger toady."

 _*Sans Stats/_

 _LV: 6_

 _HP: 2450 {2950} SP: 2500_

 _AP: 1200 STR: 800 {925}_

 _VIT: 700 {1014} INT: 2400 {2512}_

 _AGI: 1400 TEC: 920_

 _AVD: 670 LUK: 540_

 _MOV: 4*_

 _*Monster Drops: 1500C, Big Butterfly Wing, Wolf Pelt x2*_

 _*New Moves/_

 _Combo/_

 _Heavy Hit/_

 _Aster Slash*_

 _*Battle End*_

I finally complete both of my quest and I gain some levels in the process. I started my walk back to Leanbox.

 _*Timeskip*_

It took 5 hours get back to Leanbox just like it took the same amount of time to get to Halo Mountain. I walk into the Guild building to see the cilents that the job is done and I got my reward. Then, I headed to a hotel to sleep for the night. Which cost 835C per night.

* * *

 **PokemonReborn1: I think I stop there for this chapter. I wounder do you like the battle sytle or should change it. What, I should I change of battle/fight scene in future chap. and why? Also, here is are Sans stats and attacks from the begin to end of this chapter.**

 **Sans**

 **Credits Account: 2240C 1040C 640C 1640C 2380C** **3880C** **4880C** **5880C** **5045C**

 **Stats/**

 **LV: 3 6**

 **Exp: 1800** **5400**

 **AP: 400** **1200**

 **Hp: 1,800 (500) {2300}** **2450 (500) {2950}**

 **SP: 1,500** **2500**

 **STR: 500 (125) {625}** **800 (125) (925)**

 **VIT: 300 (114) (200) {614} 700 (114) (200) {1014}**

 **INT: 2000 (112) {2112}** **2400 (112) {2512}**

 **AGI: 1000** **1400**

 **TEC: 825** **920**

 **AVD: 400** **670**

 **LUK: 500** **540**

 **MOV: 4 4**

 **Multiply STR, VIT, INT, AGI, TEC, AVD, and LUK by 20 to get his HDD form stats.**

 **Elemental Stats/**

 **Fire: 0%**

 **Earth: 0%**

 **Wind: 0%**

 **Water: 0%**

 **Skills/**

 **Combo/**

 **Normal/**

 **Slash**

 **Level: Default Notes: None**

 **Power: 20 Breaking Power: 30**

 **AP Cost: 30 Hits: 1**

 **Category: Attack Skill Element: No element**

 **Type: Physical Attack Range: -**

 **Inflicted Ailment**

 **Poison 0% Paralysis 0%**

 **Skillseal 0% Heal 0%**

 **Description: A horizontal slash with a weapon.**

 **Rushes/**

 **Rush**

 **Level: Default Notes: None**

 **Power: 17 (19) Breaking Power: 36**

 **AP Cost: 16 Hits: 2**

 **Category: Attack Skill Element: No element**

 **Type: Physical Attack Range: -**

 **Inflicted Ailment**

 **Poison 0% Paralysis 0%**

 **Skillseal 0% Heal 0%**

 **Description: Slash an enemy twice in rapid succession.**

 **Rapid Hit**

 **Level: Default Notes: None**

 **Power: 27 (29) Breaking Power: 31**

 **AP Cost: 27 Hits: 3**

 **Category: Attack Skill Element: No element**

 **Type: Physical Attack Range: -**

 **Inflicted Ailment**

 **Poison 0% Paralysis 0%**

 **Skillseal 0% Heal 0%**

 **Description: Slash an enemy three times in rapid succession.**

 **Heavy Hits/**

 **Aster Slash**

 **Level: 6 Notes: None**

 **Power: 40 Breaking Power: 75**

 **AP Cost: 15 Hits: 1**

 **Category: Attack Skill Element: No Element**

 **Type: Physical Attack Range: -**

 **Inflicted Ailment**

 **Poison 0% Paralysis 25%**

 **Skillseal 0% Heal 0%**

 **Description: Cover the weapon light blue glow. May cause Paralysis to the foe.**

 **SP Skills/**

 **HDD - SP Cost: 100**

 **Staying in HDD Form - SP Cost: 15**

 **Note: Once, the SP hit zero it will deactivate and turn back human form.**

 **Teleportation**

 **Level: 4 Notes: None**

 **AP Cost: 40 SP Cost: 15(25)**

 **Power: 0 Breaking Power: 0**

 **Range: simple Distance: 4.0**

 **Type: Defense Skill Hits: 0**

 **Category: Healing Element: No Element**

 **Knock Back: -**

 **Inflicted Ailment**

 **Poison 0% Paralysis 0%**

 **Skillseal 0% Heal 0%**

 **Affected Stats**

 **STR Stat 0 VIT Stat 0**

 **INT Stat 0 MEN Stat 0**

 **AGI Stat 0 TEC Stat 0**

 **AVD Stat 25% ↑ LUK Stat 0**

 **MOV Stat 0**

 **Description: Increase self's AVD Stat. Also can teleport out of harms way for three turns**

 **Bone Attack**

 **Level: 4 Notes: None**

 **AP Cost: 84 SP Cost: 30(50)**

 **Power: 800(860) Breaking Power: 1400**

 **Range: simple Distance: 6.0**

 **Type: Magical Attack Hits: 10**

 **Category: Attack Skill Element: Earth**

 **Knock Back: -**

 **Inflicted Ailment**

 **Poison 0% Paralysis 0%**

 **Skillseal 0% Heal 0%**

 **Affected Stats**

 **STR Stat 0 VIT Stat 0**

 **INT Stat 0 MEN Stat 0**

 **AGI Stat 0 TEC Stat 0**

 **AVD Stat 0 LUK Stat 0**

 **MOV Stat 0**

 **Description: Summon Bones to spike from the ground to hit all foes with.**

 **Note: I alone going show the stats of Sans and Chara, because, I don't the stats of the characters of game except when they are at one of four level caps, LV. 99, LV. 399, LV. 699, and LV. 999.**

 **So, please help the best you can by reviewing.**

 **P.S: Please help with sending me puns I can use.**


End file.
